


word jumble?

by nanoquin



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanoquin/pseuds/nanoquin
Summary: just random thoughts





	word jumble?

writing.

Easy to achieve, but hard to master. A skill essentially needed to live life in this world.  
A beautiful gift or power, that can be easily used for harm and ill, as well as used as a tool for good, to lift others up as well.

Occasionally, writing is a suffocating tool. When trying to master it, a sea of darkness overwhelms everyone, even the best, trying to drown those who even try to accomplish the possible. 

Sometimes those who dream of mastering this impossible skill, a fantasy that one work would work out smoothly, not one error to be found.

But the harsh truth always binds you to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh  
> hello  
> I guess this is my first work posted here so enjoy? if anyone sees this  
> I wanted to do something original, not tied to a fandom for a first work?  
> but I might delete? make private,  
> since this is embarassing  
> might do something else instead of a raw thought process  
> so thanks for reading if you made it this far past this awkward jumble of words that miraculously managed to transition together  
> err  
> bye?


End file.
